


tell me what you’re waiting for (i just wanna love you)

by chanscrown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2AM - Freeform, 3racha mentioned, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bang Chan is Whipped, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Implied Friends With Benefits, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Midnight phone call, danceracha best friends, like REALLY light it's probably not even there., minchan being minchan basically, minho in his FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown
Summary: "what are we?" he blurts out."...you called me at 2 A.M. in the morning just to ask that?"in which answers are found in a simple phone call.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	tell me what you’re waiting for (i just wanna love you)

**Author's Note:**

> title is some of the lyrics from brockhampton’s “face”
> 
> (originally wrote this as a drabble on twitter but two seconds after posting the tweet i decided to write it)
> 
> see the moodboard [here](https://twitter.com/caratchans/status/1260177596626743297?s=21)!

"Pick up, pick up.... Please pick up..." Minho repeatedly chants to himself as he nervously paces around his living room, the phone continuing to ring as it attempts to connect to the caller.

He _knows_ that he probably should be snoozing off to Dreamland right now, but at the same time, after an interesting conversation took a turn over brunch, Minho _needs_ answers; and he _needs_ said caller to help him find these answers.

As the phone continues to attempt to connect him to the caller he wanted, he takes a moment to look down at his right hand and its freshly-bitten fingernails due to his nerves getting the best of him, staring at them long enough to become a distraction for him.

If this ringing continues, he wouldn't be surprised at himself if he began nail-biting the other hand.

At last, the ringing stops, and Minho freezes. Was he going to be sent to voicemail... or was the person going to answer?

"Hel...lo?" A voice groggily answers a few seconds later, the sound of the voice confirming that they were asleep earlier.

Minho _panics_.

He curses to himself: he didn't think _he_ would actually answer, now _this_ was actually bad. Now what?

"Helllllllllo?" the voice repeats, drawing out the L's. Minho takes a deep breath.

"Hi, Chan." He responds quietly. 

"Minho?" He asks, speaking a bit louder this time. Minho hears shuffling in the background, probably Chan moving around. "What's wrong?" concern suddenly laced in his voice.

Minho changes his focus from his hand to staring straight at his balcony from across the living room, anxiously debating on whether or not he should be asking _Chan_ of all people this question - in the _middle of the night_ no less. He should probably wait until later, even if Chan gets suspicious. But it's better than spitting out the question out of nowhere.

"Minho? Are you th-"

  
"What are _we_?" Minho quickly blurts out.

There is a longing pause from Chan's end of the line, and Minho feels his left hand rising near his mouth out of his shaky nail-biting habit again.  
Chan finally speaks up again; this time sounding much awake than earlier.

"...You called me at 2 A.M. in the morning _just_ to ask me that?" he answers. Minho can detect the slight annoyance in Chan's voice.

"I know, I know, it's silly. But I just... I've been thinking." Minho confesses to him as he begins walking towards the balcony doors, "And... since you're, well you... I thought you could help me."

Chan clicks his tongue. "I see. Hold on for a minute, Min."

"O...okay."

He's expecting to have the phone call hung up on him, but instead Minho hears movement on the other one's end again, and later the sounds of something- or _someone_ \- hitting against something. There's a small groan as a result, and Minho winces. He should've done this conversation in person- but it's far too late to go back _now_.

"Channie, you okay?" Minho asks, quickly regretting using the nickname in a time like this.  
"Yeah? Sorry, I was trying to sit up. Hit my back on the headboard." Chan tells him.

"Oh, alright." he answers nonchalantly, trying to calm his nerves (as well as his growing heartbeat) down as he unlocks the sliding doors.

"What's brought this conversation up all of the sudden?" Chan questions as soon as Minho walks out into the balcony, immediately being welcomed by the few blinking city lights of Seoul, the cold breeze blowing through the air.

Minho shivers. "I... It was just..."   
Chan is a patient person, who's silence is somehow oddly encouraging Minho to continue. This was one of the small things Minho appreciated Chan for- which only added to the growing list of _why_ he was harboring the biggest crush and maybe unrequited love on his best friend.

"You were mentioned at brunch today." he eventually admits. He can feel Chan's skepticism from here.  
" _Me_? Huh. Well, that's new." Chan says, and Minho sighs. "It's a long story... but I just need answers Chan."

"Minho, you don't have to share if you don't want to, you know." Chan assures him.  
"But I _want_ to." he tells him firmly.

There's a slight pause.

"Alright." Chan finally says, "We got time, then- what happened?"  
Minho nods. "Okay, so earlier today, after our orders arrived was when the conversation began...."

* * *

"How's Chan, Minho?" Felix questions as he squirts a large serving of syrup onto his waffles.

Both Hyunjin and Minho cringe in disgust as they fearfully watch the thick syrup sog up and completely ruin a _perfect_ plate of fruit waffles. Felix pays their reactions no mind, though, as he happily cuts into the poor victim itself, the other two continue to stare in disappointment as extra syrup overflows onto the plate after each knife cut.

It's been a while since Minho and his two best friends, Felix and Hyunjin, had been able to meet altogether for their usual brunch tradition. By having different schedules - Minho's job, Hyunjin's dance group, and Felix's recent interest in taking up cooking classes, it was a struggle for the group to find a day where all of three of them were free; luckily, after Hyunjin's dance group cancelled a practice, they were able to meet at their usual café.

"He's good. He's at the studio right now. We worked out together this morning." Minho answers, biting into his eggs.

Hyunjin raises his eyebrow at this. "Doesn't Chan-hyung work out at the crack of dawn, though? How did he get _you_ up?"  
"I slept over last night. Also, my body still hurts." He admits, rubbing his neck.

Felix smirks. "From the workout or Chan?"  
Minho sharply kicks him from underneath the table, getting a loud yelp from the younger.

"That _hurt_. But seriously though, Minho, are you guys still doing _that_?" Felix asks.  
Minho gives him an odd look. "I thought we kept those type of details out of brunch." he chided, "Plus, you're acting like we do it everyday. We don't, it's rare when we do, it's been a month since the last time we did that."

"Hyung, you don't have to tell us _that_ part!" Hyunjin complains, slamming his fork down. Minho apologizes and tries to resume back to eating his food, but Felix still continues to press on the Chan topic.

"Have you two even talked about your relationship yet?" he asks, "This has been going on way too long, Minho. This isn't healthy. Are you guys even dating or not, there's been multiple things going around and you guys should be doing something about it." Minho freezes.

Of _course_ it's about the usual gossip - it's a shame that Chan and Minho are always going to be the topic of _"Are they dating, or are they not?"_ along with the usual comments like _"Minho is just using poor Chan to his advantage!"_ Unlucky for them, Minho's learned to grow tough skin and block it out.

"Why should we do something about a stupid rumor? It is a rumor for a reason." he discloses, but Felix and Hyunjin share a worried look. Minho finally notices within seconds. "What- why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Min, you don't even know _what_ you guys are, huh?" Hyunjin asks quietly.

Minho bites his lip, and his silence is all Hyunjin and Felix need to answer the question.

"Minho-hyung, you _need_ to talk to Chan-hyung." Felix sympathized, using honorifics this time, "I'll even knock some sense into him if I have to."

Minho sips his coffee for a moment before speaking up again. "Yes, we haven't talked about it exactly, but it's obvious we have a relationship. _Everyone_ knows we have a relationship- with or without labels. For the last time, we are not dating, we are _just_ friends. Chan and I have both said that we both deeply care about the other one, and wouldn't ever hurt try to hurt them. He wouldn't hurt me, guys. He hasn't even hurt me at all. I am happy, and that is the thought that counts."

Felix frowns. "You guys say you're not dating, yet you're kissing each other, accompanying each other to work, having dates... Hyung even _cooks_ for you, he refuses to cook for anyone except you! Are you sure that's what people not call dating these days?"

Minho doesn't say anything, and refuses to admit it, but Felix _does_ have a point - even if him or Chan haven't said anything about it to each other about their relationship, their interactions with each other scream the perfect _domesti_ c couple.

The two of them rarely have fights, and if they do, it's most likely about something stupid, like what to have for dinner or whether or not one of their pets ruined the other's clothes. (That reminds him... Minho needs to buy Chan a new dress shirt after Dori accidentally scratched up the last one.)

"Minho." his thoughts are later interrupted.

"Fine, you're right, I _don't_ know what we are. And yes, I do want to know what we are. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna nag him into telling me whether or not we're dating, that isn't _my_ place to tell." He hates to admit it, but his best friends will always be right, Chan deserves nothing but the truth.

"But it's still affecting you. You're hurting on the inside, Minho. We know." Hyunjin tells him, "Just think about it: sooner or later you're going to have to tell Chan that you're in love with him, and it's up to him on how bad or well he takes it."

The three of them resume to eating their food in silence, and Minho doesn't say anything else, instead staring at his eggs before stabbing the yolk in the middle with his fork, watching the perfect golden-yellow yolk flow out freely. He has a lot to think about.

* * *

"So, _that's_ why." Minho tells him, "And since then, I haven't been able to sleep because of it."

He hears nothing from the other one's line, and he only grows increasingly nervous. Chan has been silent since the start of the whole story, and he doesn't know whether or not he bored the other one: he wouldn't be surprised if he went back to sleep. There's a million of thoughts going through Minho's head and he doesn't know how the Chan is taking it especially, much less know how he feels.

Minho continues to ramble from there. "I mean- I'm sorry if I dragged you into this. If you don't want to put a label on it, that's fine! We can even just forget this whole conversation happened or existed - we can just stay as friends or you know... we can take a break from each other if this too much. I'm probably overstepping boundaries and I'm-"

"- _Baby_ , shut up for a minute." Chan interjects, and Minho's knees grow weak upon hearing the pet name.  
No matter how tired or sleepy Chan may be, to Minho, hearing that man's voice was a gift from God... but, _wow_ : sleepy, deep, _husky-voiced_ Chan calling him baby is officially his new kink.

"Thank you...” He sighs happily, making Minho even more nervous as he stares up at the blank night sky. “Alright, well, let me ask you this - what do _you_ see us as?"

He freezes. Is it worth it to finally tell Chan how he truly feels? Should he really throw years of friendship down the drain because he told him he liked - nay - loved him? Minho and Chan are two different people.

And if by any chance that he _does_ lose Chan, especially over the brunch story earlier, then he'd be willing to risk it as long as Chan told him straight up whether or not he was able to return those feelings back.

"Minho? You there?"

"Um- me?" Minho squeaks.  
"Duh. Who else, are you falling asleep on me now?" The other one teases. Minho might not be able to see him in person right now, but even he knows that Chan is _definitely_ grinning on the other end.

"Of course not, Channie..." He laughs it off nervously before taking a big pause. "Do you promise me that you won't laugh?"

"You're not exactly the comedian, Min, so I doubt you'll hear me laughing." 

"Hey!" Minho scolds, to which Chan continues to snicker in the background.  
"I'm kidding, relax - but seriously, I promise." he assures calmly after his laughter dies down, which is all Minho needs as confirmation to just tell him.

"Okay." is all he states, taking a deep breath.

He begins to speak, letting the words flow out as he goes, refusing to think about the effects they may have.

"I... I see you and me together. _Dating_. As boyfriends... We don't even have to change what we usually do- we're already close enough, Chan. Both physically and emotionally. I know you inside and out. I'm not going to lie, when I first met you all those years ago, I knew that something would change in our relationship. Yes, we both changed physically... but even through all the up's and down's, you've still been by my side no matter what."

"I still remember what you did back when I still dated... you know who." Minho hears Chan hiss the moment it is brought up, which doesn't surprise him. "After that messy breakup, I didn't even tell anyone- including you; yet you _still_ chose to miss out on that gig performance you were supposed to have - you had gushed for days about how you managed to convince a music executive to come and watch you guys there- just to comfort _me_ , even when I didn't even tell you what happened. It's as if you could read my mind, I hadn't told anyone about the break up and yet, there you were, comfort food and open for hugs and cuddles."

Minho takes a breather for a moment before he continues. His first ex had left a large emotional scar on him, and it was a touchy subject for both him _and_ Chan.  
Yet, it was also a _happy_ subject for both of them that one time where the two of them had ran into the asshole and how Chan angrily gave the jerk a black eye paired with a few punches after said ex threw a few insulting comments about Minho. Now, Minho _doesn't_ condemn violence - but his ex is an exception.

"A couple weeks later, your mixtape release party happened. After both you and I got horribly drunk, and slept with each other the first time, I thought that was when our friendship was going to end right then and there, and I was completely distraught that morning- I _knew_ I was the one that initiated it in the first place. I thought you had left me all alone that morning when I woke up in your room." Minho can feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes, immediately wiping one away.

"Instead, you know where you were? Right outside, cooking me breakfast and helping me get over the hangover as if it didn't happen. As if we had done this before, and it was just another routine. And while you sat on the side of the bed feeding me eggs and bacon, that day, that's when I knew.... that was when I knew I fell in _love_ with you." 

"I know that happened ages ago... And yes, I've held this in for so long. But every time we spend time together, whether it's just us two, or with a group, I still manage to have fun because you make everything enjoyable.

Yes, ever since the release party happened, you and I have spent more time together _physically_ as well... I know it isn't good for my heart and my growing feelings for you each day, but let's face it Chan: you have a _great_ dick. Maybe the _best_ dick." Chan chokes on air at this confession, and Minho tenses after confessing that - even though it's true, _no one_ will _ever_ make him feel as good like Bang Chan does.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have said that. Chan, there's a reason _why_ I never go on blind dates Felix tries to set me up on, _why_ I don't have one-night stands, or _why_ I only have that one ex. The only person I want to be with is _you_ , Chan. You're the perfect person for me, and you're different from the rest of them: you _show_ people that you care, no matter who they are.

You've proven you cared about 3RACHA countless of times, and look at you guys now- you're about to make your first _album_ underneath a _company_ , Chan - your work ethic and dedication shines through. You've proven you've cared about your family, even if you're miles apart from them in Australia. I _know_ you miss them, especially how you talk so vividly about your parents, Hannah, and Lucas - but yet, no matter where you are in the world, whether in outer space or somewhere like... I don't know- _Antarctica_ , you're making them extremely proud, especially me."

Minho smiles, taking another deep breath and quickly finishes his confession before his heart hurts any further.

"Yet, most of all... you've proven so, _so_ many times that you care about me. No one treats me like you do. You treat me as if I am a princess, and I can never accept that. And I'll understand if you don't feel the same way for me... it'll hurt, yes, but I just... I just don't want to lose you... yeah. That's... pretty much it. I _love_ you, and _only_ you, Bang Chan."

Chan is silent on the other end, which shouldn't be surprising.

"Minho... I.." he gulps. Chan is holding something back, and even if he's not prepared to face rejection _now_ , Minho will take it.

"Just say _it_ , Chan." Minho tells him as grips the balcony's railing tightly; he can take it.  
He just has to be strong, that's it.

"...I love you too." he admits.

Minho's eyes widen.

"You- you don't have to do this now, Chan, I-"

"I love _you,_ Minho." Chan cuts, "I know I suck at these types of things, but I'll just roll with it. Since the first day I met you, I have _always_ loved you. This might sound selfish of me, but I'm _glad_ you don't go on those dumb blind dates or see other people. I'm glad your ex is not in the picture, nor any future ex or boyfriend. That's a whole relief right there." Minho giggles at this, and Chan chuckles as well.

"You are one of the best things to have happened to me- you're the only one who can make an awful day wonderful, and yeah, of course you're the only one that knows me inside and out. I'm glad you're still by my side, and I'm sorry if at any time I ever made you feel like I wasn't treating you right or made you question our relationship dynamic multiple times before. It was never my intention to make you feel like that, and I'm so sorry." He apologizes.

"Channie, why are you sorry? I'm okay. But if you're joking about loving me back, I swear to god I-"  
"I'm not lying, baby. Trust me on this one."

He can't believe this is happening, Bang Chan likes him- no, _loves_ him as well. He's in love with Bang Chan, and Bang Chan's in love with him, Lee Minho. There's no way this is happening, this must be a dream. Minho pinches himself to see what will happens, but when he realizes that this is no dream, he's all warm and giddy on the inside.

"...But for the record, you _are_ a princess." Chan later tells him firmly, " _My_ princess."  
As if Minho wasn't already jumpy enough, he feels the heat rise to his cheeks the moment Chan makes that comment.

"You... you... you can't say things like that!" Minho stutters, "In the middle of the night no less!"

" _Really_ , now?" Chan asks, "So you can confess that you love me and make my heart burst, but I can't call you a princess?"

"Yes!" he argues, "You haven't even asked me if you can be my boyfriend yet!"

"Boyfriend?" Chan repeats, confused.

"Yes!"

Chan chuckles. "Alright then, if that's what you want... Lee Minho, will you do the honor of being my boyfriend then?" he requests over the phone.

Minho giggles once more. "Bang Chan, I will be your boyfriend."

"Good. Glad that's out of the way then, _boyfriend_."  
"You owe me a bunch of consolidation dates for making me feel weird the whole time, you know." Minho pouts.

"I'll cook you breakfast. Would that count?" he asks.

Minho agrees, and the two of them spend the next couple of minutes talking some more- Minho telling him about what else happened during brunch besides the Chan topic thing, and Chan in return telling him about what he did at the studio as well as how much Berry missed Minho and the vanilla-flavored dog treats he picked up from that pet shop a few blocks away from his apartment.

The cold Seoul air finally gets the best of Minho once the clock hits 3, and he chooses to go back inside his warm apartment instead of shivering outside with a thin hoodie and old pajama pants that he's had since high school. He would rather continue this conversation with Chan under warm sheets and the heaven that he calls his bed.

"Minho." He hums in response as he walks back inside his living room, shutting the sliding door behind him. "You do know I've been telling my friends you and I were already together a long time ago, _right_?"

He drops his phone in shock, hearing laughter from his _boyfriend's_ end.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering, yes, the next morning chan did stop by minho's and cooked him his favorite breakfast: eggs & bacon.
> 
> thank you for reading! this was really cute to write and i especially had fun making the moodboard for it :)  
> follow my twitter @ caratchans [here](https://twitter.com/caratchans)  
> OR check out my curiouscat [here](https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan)!! 
> 
> please let me know what you thought! have a wonderful day x  
> \- gia :)


End file.
